Secrets
by Zang
Summary: Something became a secret when a man considered it as one. No matter how foolish it sounded, or how stupid he was, Nowaki simply didn't give it a damn. As long as he was happy, he would let everything flow on its accord.


**Secrets**

**Summary:**

**Something became a secret when a man considered it as one. No matter how foolish it sounded, or how stupid he was, Nowaki simply didn't give it a damn. As long as he was happy, he would let everything flow on its accord.**

Hiroki gently traced the contour of his lover's face. He kept his fingers light on Nowaki's skin. He scrutinized it, afraid that the younger man would stir. When Nowaki showed no sign of waking up, Hiroki continued his ministration. He caressed Nowaki's nose, ran a finger onto his cheekbone, and finally his thumb found its way to Nowaki's lips.

It had been his secret pleasure of running his fingers onto Nowaki's face. He liked to feel the soft skin beneath his fingers.

For seconds his scattered papers were forgotten. He had to do the scoring, but the temptation to watch his boyfriend's sleeping face and caressed it was irresistible.

Nowaki liked to keep the older man company while Hiroki was grading his students' works. It didn't mean that he would always have a conversation or even an idle talk with the assistant-professor. Mostly he slept on the couch he shared with the man. Since he was freakishly tall, Nowaki had to bend his knees to leave some space for Hiroki to sit and work. And when Hiroki finished his task, he would wake the younger man and usher him to bed.

Hiroki lowered his face. His breath fanned the stilled face beneath him. In a second his lips met Nowaki's. Hiroki held back his desire: his restraint only awarded him a chaste and gentle kiss for his younger lover. However, he was already satisfied with it.

The brunette let out a small smile. Of course he would not caress or kiss his beloved brat unless he was sleeping -or so he thought-. He would rather die than admit his secret to Nowaki. He could already imagine how big Nowaki's grin was if he had told him about it. Nowaki could be a spoilsport sometimes, and there was no way Hiroki would ruin his pleasure over the younger man.

Hiroki whirled around, took a paper and started to work. He didn't notice a pair of blue eyes perked open and sparkled beautifully. Hiroki was too busy with his fluttering heart to even sense it.

Xxx

Nowaki strove his hardest endeavor to keep a straight face when soft fingers trailed his jawline and temple. He resisted the urge to grab those slender fingers and pull down their owner. He felt ticklish by the sensations they created, yet he knew better to just stay still and let his Hiro-san touch every part of his face as he liked.

He couldn't just sleep while waiting for Hiroki finishing his work. The first time Hiroki touched him that way, he had startled and questioned the older man curiously. The moment he saw Hiroki's blushing face and the way he stammered furiously, Nowaki realized that he had spoiled his lover's fun.

So, the next moment it happened again, he kept feigning a sleep and waited how far the touch would go. He was deeply surprised when finally Hiroki kissed him. He was tempted to return the kiss very much, but then his smart brain quickly processed a thought: if he had kissed his boyfriend back, he would have known that Nowaki didn't sleep. It would cost him many things: he would not earn such a touch or even worse, the soft kiss again.

When Nowaki was sure Hiroki had gone back to his papers, slowly Nowaki opened his eyes. He held back his smile seeing an ecstatic expression plastered on his lover's face.

Just as Hiroki did, Nowaki kept it as his secret pleasure. It was his secret enjoyment being caressed and kissed secretly by his beloved man.

It's obvious that his legs were cramped since he had to bend them to fit the couch for both him and Hiroki. But it was worth a lot.

Something became a secret when a man considered it as one. No matter how foolish it sounded, or how stupid he was, Nowaki simply didn't give it a damn. As long as he was happy, he would let everything flow on its accord.

A/N: I was not satisfied with **'He's Taken**'. I made a few grammatical errors and mistakes. I couldn't think properly, I just recovered after being sick for the whole holiday. Hopefully this story is better than that one. Now, give me feedbacks please!


End file.
